Teen Titans Generation Y
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: The Titans East are no longer teens, and you can't be a Teen Titan if you're not a teen. So it is up to them to find suitable candidates that they can pass on the torch the new generation is Ben 10, Rex Salazar, Korra, Ruby Rose,and Shadow the Hedgehog plz read Teen Titan Generation X also.
1. Characters

**mdizzle work the Teen Titans Gen X is a must read it like my story other time line**

**mdizzle's work**

**Teen Titans Generation X**

Danny Phantom  
My Life As A Teenage Robot  
The Incredibles  
Spider-Teen  
Vexx

**My Work**

**Teen Titans Generation Y**

Ben 10  
Genrator Rex  
The Legend of Korra  
RWBY  
Shadow the Hedgehog

**Others**

Robot Boy  
American Dragon  
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!  
El Tigre  
The Secret Saturdays

Invader Zim  
Powerpuff Girls  
Xiaolin Showdown  
Thundercats

Adventure Time  
Wakfu  
TMNT  
Code Lyoko

The Life and Times of Juniper Lee  
Sym-Bionic Titan  
9th Grade Ninja

Shinzo  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
Spirits Of The Past  
Cybersix  
Darker Than Black  
Devil May Cry  
Atomic Betty  
Huntik  
Redakai  
Kaijudo  
The 99

Amazing Spiez  
Totally Spies  
Martin Mystery  
Team Galaxy  
Kappa Mikey  
Angel's Friends  
Gormiti Nature Unleashed  
Kim Possible  
Hero:108  
Winx Club  
W.I.T.C.H  
Shezow

Shuriken School  
The X's  
Samurai Jack  
Time Squad  
Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy  
Megas XLR  
Three Delivery

Zevo-3  
Tai Chi Chasers  
Tara Duncan  
Jackie Chan Adventures  
Dexter's Labatory  
The Zeta Project  
TRON: Uprising  
Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl  
Johnny the Homicidal Maniac  
Mari Kari

Neku Sakuraba  
Strider Hiryu  
Spoiler/Stephanie Brown  
Soul Reaver  
Sora/Riku/Kairi  
Link/Zelda  
Hit-Girl

**The others will appear as support or other things while the story moves along just like in the teen titans that has multiple heroes**

* * *

**_Ben 10 Omniverse_**

_Ben 10!  
He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!  
But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done.  
Ben 10!  
With a device that he wears on his arm,  
He can change his shape and save the world from harm.  
When trouble's taking place,  
He gets right in it's face.  
Ben 10!  
When lives are on the line,  
It's hero time!  
Ben 10!_

**Generator Rex**

_So make may to start the revolution  
Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight  
Make way to start the revolution  
so make way  
So make may to start the revolution  
make may to start the revolution  
so make way_

**RWBY**

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope your ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul._


	2. The Villains

**Okay these are the Villains**

**The Villains **

watch?v=r7YSCRY-Dcg

**Original from The Teen Titans**

Ternion

Chesire

Killer Moth

Warp with Time Eater

Malchior

Trigon

Red X

Teen Tyrants

Jericho

Ravager

Kwiz Kid

**The Villains**

Amon (Legend of Korra)

Van Kleiss (Generator Rex)

Mephiles the Dark (StH 2006)

Grimm (RWBY)

**Others**

Mina Mongoose

Void (Lumina Flowlight's Other half)

Destructix

Biowulf

Skalamander

Breach

Zs'Skayr

Charmcaster

Sixsix, Eighteight, & Sevenseven

The Vengers

Xehanort

OC

**mdizzle Villains in his story**

Síndrome**  
**

Vlad Plasmius

Dan Phantom

Dark Yabu

Venom

Queen Vexus of the Cluster


	3. Parallel Universe Anomaly

The Titan East have seen the New Titans in action and they looked to one another knowing what they should do next

"We should start picking our replacement soon" said Bumble Bee

"How we don't have any candidates?' replied Speedy

"Tenemos que encontrar nuestro reemplazo pronto, porque todos fuimos invitados  
a unirse a la Liga de la Jursticia." said Mas

"Si, creo que deberiamos empezar pronto." said Menos

"So where do we start?" ask Aqualad

They all went silent and started to think

Then Speedy got an idea and explain it to everyone

"Listen guys we should ask Raven or Herald if they can help us look." said Speedy

"You might have something there Speedy there got to be someone with great potention here." said Aqualad

"So what are we waiting for let go" Bumble Bee said with great excitement in her voice

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" both mas y menos said while holding each other hand and went ahead of the team.

but then Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad bump into Warp where he just came out from a museum he just blew out of

"Hey who are you?" asked Aqualad

"I am Warp and I already got what I came here" said Warp opening a portal but it didn't open

"Titans Go!" scream Bumble Bee

"How is this possible?" said Warp then Warp got his behind kicked

"Well that was easy" said Speedy

but then the portal that Warp try to open finally appear

"Hey what did you do?" said Bumble Bee

Warp open his eyes and saw his portal and said

"Something is wrong this is not what suppose to happen?" said Warp

and then the Titans East look at the portal in surprise and fear.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different parallel universe

"This is the end of the line Van Kleiss!" scream Rex

"Not at all this is the end for you" said Van Kleiss

"What do you mean?" asked Rex

"I mean this is where I want you to be" said Van Kleiss

Van Kleiss turn his back from Rex and look up and screamed a name

"Breach now!" demanded Van Kleiss

Breach appeared in a portal and she was wearing a strange device around her

Rex was close to help Breach before so he thought he can do it again

"Breach stop this. You don't have to listen to him anymore I can help you." said Rex trying to help Breach

Breach looked at Rex and lower her self to Rex level (she was in the air)

Rex reaches to Breach but suddenly Van Kleiss scream as loud as he could and startled Breach

Breach was about to open a portal but she couldn't both Rex and Van Kleiss where not sure what was going on but it gave Rex a chance

he use a Blast Caster and grab Van Kleiss leg and started slamming him to the wall and the ground

but then Rex stop when he heard Breach screamed

Bobo, Six, Biowulf, Skalamander, & Circe ran towards the scream

Rex contact Doctor Holiday on the situation

"Something is going on with Breach Doc" said Rex with a concern tone

"Rex, Breach is creating a very powerful portal everything around her will vanish so I advise everyone everyone to move away!" said Doctor Holiday

"You heard the lady we should move!" scream Six

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Bobo

"Wait! I have to go back for Circe" said Rex running towards Van Kleiss group

"Boss we should get away to?" said Skalamander

"No! this is what I wanted" said Van Kleiss

"What do you mean?" asked Biowulf

Van Kleiss ignore Biowulf and continue talking

"Look at the power she is creating this is more than I expected Breach to hold" said Van Kleiss

Rex grabbed Circe arm when Biowulf and Skalamander were talking to Van Kleiss

"Circe we should get out of here?" ask Rex

"No can you see Van Kleiss has an idea to save us?" said Circe

"Does it look like he saving you guys he hurting Breach!" said Rex angrily

"Its a cost we have to pay beside her lost won't be in vain." said Circe

"Listen to yourself you don't sound like the Circe I know" said Rex

"How would you know; you don't know me very well" said Circe

Breach screaming interrupted Circe and Rex conversation when a powerful portal appear from Breach

Rex quickly use the Rex Ride grab Circe and moved away but the portal was getting bigger and was right on his tail and it also took Van Kleiss and his men inside. Rex was close to escape but when he looked back its seem he wouldn't make it then he knew what he had to do.

He stopped and Circe went flying and Agent Six grab her

"Hurry kid you can still make it" said Bobo

but the portal grab Rex and vanish

Doctor Holiday try to contact Rex but with no avail

Six ask Circe on what did Van Kleiss wanted to do with Breach and where was the portal taking them but she was shocked to see Rex and everyone disappear but when she shook it off she said she didn't know with a low tone voice.

* * *

In a different parallel universe

"I will destroy you this time Mephiles!" scream Shadow

"HAHAHA! You think you can beat me Shadow the Hedgehog if you don't even have the Scepter of Darkness" said Mephiles

"I don't need it" said Shadow

"Oh you become cocky in my absent Shadow then show me how you'll stop me" said Mephiles

"With pleasure." Shadow gave a small smirk and grab all 7 chaos emerald

"You think the Chaos Emerald will stop me!" said Mephiles giving an evil laugh

"No I don't but it will only work if I give my life as well" said Shadow

"What! you wouldn't dare give up your life!" said Mephiles having a unsure feeling on his plan

"Once Sonic and his friend arrive it will be to late" said Shadow

"Wait Shadow don't do this" said Mephiles

Shadow Ignore him and scream "CHAOS CONTROL!" giving a big flash of light but for some reason nothing happen after that

"You got me going there Shadow" said Mephiles giving a laugh of relief

"I don't understand?" question Shadow

The Destructix was near by thinking of a plan to take the Chaos Emerald

"Hehehe how are we gonna take the Emerald now Scourge-Dirge-Purge?" said Flying Frog

"I don't know!" Scourge giving a negative vibe making the other members shiver

"We can start searching for them?" said Lightning Lynx

"Yeah I agree with Lighting and we can hunt the people who gets in our way" replied Predator Hawk

"So let go right now!" said Sergeant Simian

"That wont be necessary" said Fiona Fox

"What do you mean about that Fi?" question Scourge

"Look up" she replied

They all look up in surprise the Chaos Emerald were still up there.

Shadow also look up and saw the Chaos Emerald still circling around in the sky

"What going on?" said Shadow

Mephiles look where shadow was looking and looked back at Shadow

"Shadow what are you doing?" said Mephiles

"This isn't my doing?" question Shadow to himself

The Destructix came out of hiding

"We will be taking those Chaos Emerald!" said Scourge

"Nonsense I will be taking them not you filthy low life" said Mephiles

"Wait don't!" scream Shadow trying to stop them

but when they all try to grab The Chaos Emerald it gave another flash of bright light.

Then the Chaos Emerald, Breach and Warp's Portal fused together causing a distortion in time and space.

* * *

A Few Parallel Universe

Korra and Amon got caught in the Portal that appear out of no where

Ruby and some Grimms were also absorb into the portal

Ben was drinking his Mr. Smoothy when a portal appear on his world as well

Ben knew what he was getting himself into

"Aww man another parallel universe anomaly I guess am going solo this time" said Ben and Charmcaster was right behind his tail

when Ben hop in so did she and Zs'Skayr was hiding in Charmcaster bag without her realizing it.

* * *

Back to the Titans East

We see The Titans East looking at a Portal and then saw five shadow figures coming out of the portal

and the portal soon disappear.

**Note: Well that all I got for today next week I'll have everything just give me some feedback on how i did.**

**yeah there some error and stuff but I did it in one day I was thinking on posting new chapters on Sunday but I'll do better**

**_towards_**


	4. The Encounter

Where we left off

We see the Titans East looking at a Portal that soon disappear but four figures appeared infront of them.

"So where am I this time?" asked Ben

"That voice sound familiar?" said Rex he turn to his left and spotted Ben "Ben is that you?" he ask

Ben turn to his right and saw Rex "Rex?" he paused and said "Hey how it going so your here too?"

"Here do you know where we are?" said Rex

"I don't?" Ben answered

then both Rex and Ben were stuck where they wear standing

"What!? we're stuck" said Rex struggling to get out

"Who did this?" said Ben

"I did" said Korra with a girl behind her dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked

"We didn't bring you here" said Ben touching his watch while Rex used Punk Busters to break free and help Ben out as well

they were about to fight each other but Warp interrupted them by Warp

"Please help me!" he pleaded

The Titan East wear at shock on what Warp just did

"So you know them" said Speedy taking his arrow ready to shoot

"Speedy don't!" said Bumble Bee

but it was to late Speedy shot a arrow at Ruby

but Rex block it with his Smack Hands

"Its seem I was wrong about you guys" said Korra

"Worry about that later we have to save him and probably he can help us" said Rex

Ben touch his watch and turn into Shocksquatch

"Shocksquatch! Okay let get to shocking!" Ben announced

Rex try to hit Bumble Bee but she soon got smaller and it was harder for Rex to get a hit

Speedy was shooting arrows with incredible speed at Ben but Ben zap them away while Aqua lad dive in to the closet water source he could find

and threw a big wave at Korra but Korra stop it.

"What how is this possible" said Aqualad

"This is child play" said Korra

then Ruby sneak behind Speedy and try to attack him but Speedy quickly turn around and stop her

"Your good Red" said Speedy

"Why thank you your not bad yourself" Ruby said

Ben quickly ran toward Korra

"I have an Idea but I need you help" he said

"Okay what do you need" said Korra

"Rex was still trying to him Bumble Bee but was getting stung by her attack"

"Damn it stay still" he said angrily

While both party were busy Warp disappear

then Mas y Menos return to there friends wondering what was the hold up

and saw that there friends were in a battle

Mas y Menos were about to join in but was stop by a fury creature

"¿Por qué nos detiene?" said Mas

"I just want some question that all" said Shadow

Aqualad threw another water attack but Korra and Ben dodged it but hit Rex sending him flying to Mas y Menos

"Korra now!" said Ben

and Korra threw some water attack to Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee

"That is we just got wet" said Speedy

Bumble Bee was sure why they got wet but soon understood

"Everyone get ready!" she said

"For whaaaaaaa-" Speedy stop mid sentence because Ben shocked him

Aqualad try to dive under but Korra froze him

"Deja vu" said Aqualad frozen in the water

Ruby started shooting at Bumble Bee but couldn't get a clear shot so was Ben.

"¿Por qué están atacando a nuestros amigos?" said Menos to Rex

"Whoa you speak Spanish?" said Rex but then answer their question

"We were trying to help a man they captured" said Rex

"Pero nosotros somos héroes." said Mas

"Puede ser que hayan capturado a un criminal porque se podía ver claramente un museo que ha sido saquear" said Menos

Rex soon looked around and notice what Mas y Menos were referring to once he figured it out he tried to stop his friend

"Ben stop its a misunderstanding" said Rex

Ben soon stop because this happen before to him a lot of time

Ben soon turned back to normal

"What are you guys doing there still one more person" said Korra

Ben turned around at Korra

"Look if Rex said its a misunderstanding then its a misunderstanding" said Ben waking up Speedy

Ruby then tried to help Aqualad out of the ice

but Korra understood so he walk toward Ruby

"Out of the way" Korra said

Releasing Aqualad out of the ice

Bumble Bee soon went to her normal size

"Who are you people?" she said

"Really you haven't heard of me?" he then looked at her "I'm Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. I'm like, the biggest hero in the world? I saved the galaxy am The Ben 10" he said

"Hey Ben if my world haven't heard of you when you visit how come you think other will" said Rex

"Um I don't know" he question himself

"Well am Rex Salazar I save my world a lot times" he said

"I'm Ruby Rose and I haven't save my world yet but I don't know it could happen" said Ruby giving a smile

"and I guess its my turn to introduce myself. Well then my name is Korra and I was busy fighting a mad man until a portal appear and brought me here" said Korra getting everyone to notice what really going on

"Yeah that right why are we here?" said Ben

Speedy woke up and heard everything

"I don't know we just met this Warp guy and he made a portal" said Bumble Bee

"He might be on the Teen Titans database" said Speedy

"Yeah but Nightwing and the other Titans are not on the Titans Tower anymore" said Aqualad

"Stop it! I just want answer here. all I need to do is find Mephiles before something bad happen here" said Shadow

"Whoa where did he pop out" said Ben

"Él muy rápido, más rápido que nosotros" said Mas

"What hey say?" said Korra

"He said um we are hungry very hungry I think" said Ben

"No they said that the guy there is fast, faster than them" said Rex

"What you name little guy" said Ruby patting his head

"Get your hands off me" said Shadow "The Name Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog so quite stalling and tell me where I am and where I could find Mephiles?" said Shadow

"We don't know but if you follow us to our Tower we might help you" said Bumble Bee

Speedy got closer to Bumble Bee and Whisper to her

"Are you sure that a wise move?"

"I don't know if they are hero from there world maybe but maybe they could replace us" said Bumble Bee

"Are you kidding me!" he yelled

"Hey keep it down will ya" said Bumble Bee

"But we don't know them they might work for Warp all we know" said Speedy

"I doubt that"

"Why?" Speedy question her

"I have this feeling" said Bumble Bee

"Oh great we gonna trust them because you feel that they aren't evil" said Speedy

They made it to the Tower.

**Note: I really didn't like how this ended but it will get better next Chapter**


	5. When Worlds Collides

Where we left of

"So this is the Tower?" said Ben looking at the tower "So why is it shape as a letter T?"

"It's a symbol for us we were called the Teen Titans" said Aqualad

"Teen Titans? but you guy not teen" said Ruby

"Well we were Teen before" said Aqualad

"I knew that" responded Ruby

They all made it to the control room were Bumble Bee started to walk toward the computer

"So what planet are you guys from?" said Bumble Bee

"Earth!" said Everyone

and they look at each other

"You sure you're a earthling little guy" said Ben

"Do not mock me...I was created and now live on earth" said Shadow

"Ooh kay"

"So then the time line then what year were you all from?" said Bumble Bee

"Look lady I have experience this before and well we're all from different universe" said Ben

"Claro, ellos se ven diferentes después de todo" said Mas

"So how are we gonna sent you guys home?" said Speedy

"That I do not know" said Ben

"Great so we're stuck here" said Korra

"I knew this will be a waste of time" said Shadow walking away from the group

Then Speedy took out his bow and arrow and aim it at Shadow

"Don't move fur ball" said Speedy

"Or what gonna shoot me" said Shadow

"Hey if I have to and be warn I never miss" said Speedy

"Until now" said Shadow

"Guys Guys please let get along...please" said Ruby

"The girl right we should work together to figure this out" said Rex

Bumble Bee went up to Speedy and lower his arrow down

"Yes I agree with him" said Bumble Bee

"What are you talking about...I don't trust any of them especially that...that mongoose" said Sppedy

"Um actually he a Hedgehog" said Ruby

"Whatever" said Speedy

"okay" said Ruby with a mono tone

"Hey man don't take your frustration on her" said Ben

"You wanna go big shot" said Speedy

"ENOUGH is ENOUGH!" screamed Bumble Bee

"I know your frustrated we were gonna take it slow and join the big leagues and pick our replacement like the other Teen Titans but we have to fix this it is our job after all" said Bumble Bee

Speedy gave a big sigh and put his weapon away

"Good" said Bumble Bee

"Well then now that everyone is calm down let think what were gonna do about this" said Bumble Bee

Suddenly an Alert sign pop out of the screen following with a loud sound

"What going on?" question Ruby

Aqualad head toward to controls and looked at everyone

"The Portal you all pop out of seem to be everywhere" said Aqualad

"What does that mean?" said Korra

"It mean we could go home!" said Ruby

"Not exactly if what he saying is true that the portal is around the world." said Shadow then Ben cut him off

"It mean that if we go in one of the portal it will send us to a different universe"said Ben

"Precisely" said Shadow

"Yeah and it seem creatures and people are popping out of them" said Aqualad

"NOOO! it's the end of the world!" cried Ruby

"It's not the end girl somehow all different universe are colliding into one" said Shadow

they all went silent for a good second then Mas y Menos started to talk

"¿Por qué no nos detenemos lo que está haciendo todo esto? said Mas

"Sí vamos, somos héroes, después de todo!" said Menos

"I don't know what you said but I think we should do something about this" said Korra

"Yeah that what they said" said Rex

"Okay now I know Spanish now" said Korra

They all rush out to find the source that doing this entire catastrophe

"So Speedy what do you think about them now?" said Bumble Bee

"Nothing but I guess they are all right for a bunch of kids" said Speedy

**Note: Next Chapter will be on Tuesday because this was very short or maybe Wednesday**


	6. Steel City

Were we left off

Ben, Rex, Korra, Ruby, and Shadow left to find where the causes of the new portal were appearing around the world.

"Okay guys let's split up to find this thing causing all this" said Ben

"I don't think that a good idea?" said Ruby

"Why not?" question Ben

"Um well we might need help if the problem is too big" said Ruby

"Well if you need any help just yell or something that we know you need it" said Ben

"Um okay?" said Ruby getting a little confused

The group split up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the villain side

Charmcaster appear near the Titan Tower when she step out she felt a powerful presence inside the Titans Tower she casually enter the tower where she enter Raven's Room no belonging to Vexx.

She stumbles upon a book she quickly took it and left the tower.

Van Kleiss was in a laboratory belonging to Professor Chang he started to look at the computer and found that this world was not consumed by nanite or E. and he had this angrily face because he need nanite to survive but then Professor Chang appeared and they both made a deal to one another.

Amon was brought to a weird dimensions where flames and horrible looking creatures everywhere

Mephiles was in a place that run-down with some technology laying around that seem it could work again he found out that this machine was build to freeze people.

* * *

Back to the heroes

Ben stops to a portal where he spotted some weird monster coming out of it and if Ruby was with Ben she will say that they are called Beowolf

Ben touch his watch and turn into an alien

"Wildvine!" yelled Ben

Wildvine detain all the Beowolf with its vine

"This was easy then I thought" said Ben

Korra was running and also stopped when she saw something was coming out of the Portal but she continued running when she found out it was only 12 talismans that came out of it.

In the other hand Ruby and Shadow bump into each other and spotted a girl and around the girl was the 7 chaos emerald

She scream for help and that scream was so loud that Rex rush tor it

"Breach!" scream Rex

"You know her?" said Ruby

"Yes, she belong to my world" said Rex then he spotted those emeralds around her

"But I don't know what those are?"

"Those are Chaos Emerald" said Shadow

"Chaos Emerald?" question Ruby

"Yes they are powerful jewels and in the wrong hand it will cause disasters to the entire world" said Shadow

When Rex reach to help Breach Shadow stop him

"What are you doing?" said Rex angrily

"Do not touch her" demanded Shadow

"Why not?" said Rex

"The Chaos Emerald is active if you touch it…it will cause another anomaly worst then it is right now"

"So how are we going to save her" ask Ruby

"I do not know" said Shadow

suddenly Breach screaming stopped Shadow, Rex, and Ruby looked up and she was gone then they look around so was all the other portals

Ben and Korra reunited with the group then the Titan East appeared

"Congratulation on fixing this disaster" said Bumble Bee

Rex look at Shadow and Shadow look at Ruby

"We haven't done anything?" they all replied

Then a sound of a big explosion came from the middle of Steel City.

**Note: Okay guys next chapter is a fight so be prepare for Ruby awesome skills**


	7. New Leader

Just for we're clear of the ages

**Ruby:15** Ben:16 _Rex:17_ **_Korra:17_** Shadow:18

* * *

Ruby Leader: Yang, Weiss, & Blake

Ben Leader: Gwen, Kevin, & Rook

Shadow Leader: Rouge the Bat, & E-123 Omega

Korra Leader: Bolin, Mako, & Asami Sato

Rex Leader?: Tuck, Cricket, & Skwydd

* * *

Where we left of  
The the group heard a big explosion in the middle of steel city

The group rush toward the sound of the explosion

and what they expect was none other than a whole army of Grimms (Ursa & Beowolf)

"Oh my gosh what are they doing here" said Ruby in surprise

"Maybe I can show off and beat them" she asume

"Hey I fought them before" said Ben "It was easy"

Ruby look at Ben with sad eyes

"huh? what the matter?" said Ben

"Nothing" she aid taking her _Crescent_ Rose out

"Whoa! what that" said Korra

"Its a Scythe" said Ben

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"A What?" said Korra

"Its also a Gun" said Ruby

and Korra was confused so Ben tried his best to explain on his own way

"You know a weapon that goes pew pew pew"

"No I haven's seen one before" said Korra

"Well then you'll be surprise to see this then" said Ruby taking aim at a Beowolf

"Wait!" said Shadow

"Huh why?" she whine

"We have to have a tactical plan" said Shadow

"Here a tactical plan" said Ben touching his watch turning into an alien Bioxx but instead he turn into Rath

"RAAAATH! find Rath better any way"

"oooo a Kitty!" said Ruby

"Is that wise a cat vs a bunchof wolf and bears" said Korra

"Well guy let go!" said Rex

Shadow shook his head in disagreement and also charged to attack

Ruby shot some round and some Beowolf and went down

Korra did a combo of earth and fire first getting them stuck in place and shooting them down with fire

Rex used his smack hands to hit some Ursas

Shadow was knocking every Beowolf with incredible speed

Ben was smacking them with words

"Let me tell you something ugly wolf creature! Rath gonna pummel all of you with Rath bear paws!" said Ben

Ruby swoop in for the kill with her amazing gymnastic move

"Hey! those were Rath! kills" said Ben

"Um sorry"

"You better be sorry to Rath or you'll see sorry from Rath" said Ben

"okay?"

"What was that Rath here sarcasm are you using sarcasm to Rath!"

"No just freak out"

"Let me tell you something girl with a lot of red covering you up...Rath not amused!"

Ruby smile and left leaving a Ruby size after image dust

"Hey! Rath not done with yeah!" said Ben waving his claw up and down and look at the dust and brush it off

Ruby jump and crab a Ursa with the the scythe and also using her gun for more impact chopping the Ursa head off

once everyone finishing clearing all the Grimms Ben turn back to normal

"Well that seem to be all of them" assumed Ben

"Not entirely sure about that boy" said a mystery guy in the shadow

"Huh who are you?" said Shadow

the whole group were in battle position

"easy your among friend" said the guy coming out of the shadow

"How do we know we don't know you" said Rex

"am Nightwing I was the leader of a Teen Titans in Jump City" said Nightwing

Then Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos appeared

"Easy guys he one of the good guys" said Bumble Bee

The group let their guard down except for Shadow still keeping his eyes on everyone

"I heard from them that you'll all gonna be the new member for the Titan East" said Nightwing

"Wait we haven't told them yet" said Bumble Bee

"What! a team?" whispered Shadow to himself

"Well I guess that out of the bag...so what do you guys say interested" said Bumble Bee sticky her hand to shake on it

"That nice and all but I just want to go back home" said Korra looking everywhere "Everywhere so different were i come from and this moving machine its already exceed ours" she said

"I also agree with Korra I have to go back home and help as much people in my world" said Rex

"Well I don't mind at all I can go back when my team picks me up" said Ben

"Um I would love to stay but i have to graduate from Beacon Academy so I can become a full flesh Huntress" said Ruby

Shadow just shrug

"Hmm that a quite a predicament your all in cause we do not know how to send you back home" said Nightwing

"What!" they all shouted

"This portal appear out of no where and well we do not know the origin in came from also we can't recreate it" explain Nightwing

"So your saying we can't go back home unless we find the source" said Korra

"Yes"

"But those gems and Breach disappeared without a trace how are we suppose to find them" said Rex

"Don't worry I have a friend who will tell us where it will appear next" said Nightwing

"Yeah and for the mean time you can stay at the Tower and become Steel City new Heroes" said Bumble Bee

"Yeah you'll all need a place to stay...right?" ask Aqualad

They all look one another and looked at them and nod there heads on agreement

and they all looked at Shadow

and Shadow said "Whatever the sooner those chaos emerald appear the better"

Nightwing smiled and started to walk away

"Hey! before you go who gonna be the leader of the group" said Ben

Nightwing was leaving to avoid this conversation and looked at Bumble Bee

"Well that will be the Titans East leader to decide this. I already chosen a leader in Jump City and his team mates you should meet them when you get the chance" said Nightwing

"Hey! wait don't do this to me!" plead Bumble Bee

"Well!" they all ask

* * *

**Note: Well that it for this Chapter so who will become the new leader for the Titans East**

**Leave a review on which character should deserved this position.**

**or go to my profile and on the very Top you can see the Poll so get to voting**


	8. Element 5? Part 1

Okay guys I got a new Beta Reader so I like to thank RozenMaiden7 for her help

* * *

Bumble Bee was in a bind. She had to choose who will be the new leader of Teen Titans East.

She looked at every one of them and when she looked at Shadow, he looked like he didn't much care about it.

'Well I guess that's one down.' she thought.

No one spoke for a moment until Ruby broke the silence.

"How about me?" she asked raising her hand up in the air, her face looking as if she's begging.

"I don't think that might be a good idea…" Ben said.

"Neh?! Why can't I be the leader?" she whined.

"Well you look like the youngest out of us all." He replied.

"Hey! I'm already a leader!" she shouted.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I don't buy it." Korra said.

"Same here." Shadow replied with his arms crossed.

"It's true!" Ruby shouted waving her arms up and down crazily. "Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY!"

Everyone looked at each other uneasy before looking back at Ruby.  
"Maybe you should let her have a chance beside you're also young compare to Korra and myself." said Rex. Ruby hears this and suddenly looks all happy again, smiling at Rex.

"What do you mean? Aren't we both the same age?"

"Not necessary I'm actually older than you by a year." Rex said

"Hey, I learned that most leaders were male beside Bumble Bee and some others. So why don't I become the leader?" said Korra.

"Then that makes lil'red here also qualified." Ben stated pointing his thumb at Ruby who was next to him.

Ruby looked at him pouting and there was a small vein on her head.

Shadow was getting irritated so he shouted, "Let's figure this in the morning!"

Everyone blinked before looking around their surroundings. It was starting to get dark out as the sun slowly sets from the horizon.

"Oh, would you look at that…" Rex said looking at the sunset.

"Well then guys the Tower is all yours now, me and guys will let you take care of our city so yeah." said Bumble Bee and left with her team.

"So guys let hit the hay" said Rex

While the Team were all fast asleep 4 human shape shadow figured were looking at the city in the highest peak of a hill

"Let's watch this city burn." said a shadowed figure letting out 2 fire balls from his hand.  
"Let's watch the city drown." said a shadowed figure having a stream of water around her.  
"Let's watch the city fall." said a shadowed figure having his whole body cover with dirt and rocks.  
"Let's watch the city suffocate." said a shadowed figure behind the other three  
"Let's watch the city flatten" said a shadow figured next the one on the back.  
and then they all scattered.

The next morning they all woke up to see breakfast was already made and they all look at one another  
"Did you made breakfast Ruby?" ask Ben  
"No, Did you made Breakfast Rex?" Ruby said looking at him.  
"I didn't how about you Korra did you made this?" said Rex  
"You expect me to know how to cook with these?" Korra said holding a can opener and a whisk.  
"Heck I'm still not used to the doors around here! Moving on their own, it's a bit odd." the last part she said in a whisper.

Then they all saw someone serving the food on the table with incredible speed and were all dumbfounded that it was Shadow who serve everyone breakfast.

Ruby was the first to sat down and thanks Shadow

Then everyone sat down and starting eating.

When they everyone sat down and starting eating Ben just asked shadow a question  
"So Shadow how old are you?" Ben said as everyone stop eating and looked at Shadow waiting for an answer.  
Shadow notices this and sighed before speaking.  
"18." He replied.

Ben spit out his orange juice.  
Rex started choking on his food.  
Korra and Ruby just stared at him.

"Aw! So cute!" Ruby said all of the sudden as she stood up.

However she received a glare from Shadow, and it ain't a good one.

"You're 18? So then that means he's the oldest one out of all of us." said Ben.  
"Um, why don't we let Shadow be leader?" Rex said.  
"I don't mind. He seem like a strong and a reliable leader." said Korra.

"Thanks but no thanks." Shadow replied.

"but why?" said Ruby

"No apparent reason, I just don't want to lead"

"Well then if Shadow step down as leader that mean that I will be pointed leader" assumed Ben

"You know I just don't care anymore" said Rex

"Yeah me either, I just want something to do around here" said Korra

"Well I care I want to be leader!" yelled Ruby

* * *

**Working Progress**

**You guys can see what going on here I'll have to finish this later cuz I have stuff to do**


	9. Who are the Element 5

Meet The Element 5

* * *

**Michael Todd** - The Flame user. He a 17 year old boy who a arsonist, He loves going town to town and burn everything he sees he can also use electricity when someone is getting to close to him. He has red eyes and silver hair. His hair style is similar to Vergil from DMC 3

**Emily Palencia** - The Water User. She a blind 15 year old that uses water to see, She can also use ice for offense and defense when it rain she is an unstoppable person there are no blind spot when it rain. She also hate people because when she was drowning no one came to help her they only watch so when she found out she could breath under water she used her new found power to drown everyone who didn't save her, So she doesn't trust people until she met Shinya who has similar experience like her. She has purple eyes and short blue hair similar to Xion from Kingdom Hearts.

**Jerry Cromwell** - The Earth User. He controls earth for defense and offense. He can also control nature using it to stop his enemy from moving. He has green hair and brown eyes his hair style is similar to Light Yagami from Death Note

**Suzie Mcgillicutty** - The Wind User. She an 18 year old who use air as her power. She the smart one of the group she can also produce poison with her power to escape or to kill, she also wear a gas mask into battle and she was the leader until Shinya join the group with Emily. She has purple long hair and gold yellow eyes.

**Shinya Tsunemori** - The Gravity User. He the new leader and he is 20 years old. He uses gravity for his enemy so they can't get close to him, he can also attract and repulse like a magnet even tho he not an element he still is the leader of '_The Element Five_'. He has short black hair and grey eyes. He also does not give much emotion and he his skilled in close combat.

* * *

Truth be told Terra was once a member of this group and was the leader until she left without a word

**Other Members  
**Sound - Laura  
Time - Richard  
Void - Theo  
Crystal - Orsola  
Shadow - Lessar "Othines"  
Light - Leivinia "Angelene"  
Magic Energy - Oriana  
Radiation - Matt  
Lava - Agnese  
Moon - Rumi "Lune"  
Sun - Seki "Sol"  
Love - Viola

They were either captured, dead, or went missing and never been heard of again.  
The Group used to be called Ying and Yang

* * *

Here a Little Joke

**Aang:** I'm the Avatar, master of all four elements!

**Dmitri Mendeleev:** Really? I'm Mendeleev, master of all 118+.  
_*swoosh*_ That was polonium-bending. You probably didn't feel anything, but the symptoms of radiation poisoning will set in shortly.

- from xkcd


	10. Element 5? Part 2

**Sorry for the delay but here the next chapter.**

* * *

"Well then if Shadow step down as leader, that mean that I'll be pointed leader!" assumed Ben

"You know what, I don't care anymore." said Rex

"Yeah me either, I just want something to do around here." said Korra

"Well I care!I want to be leader!" Ruby shouted

Korra step outside while Ben and Ruby are arguing and Rex trying his best to stop them.

Korra wondered around Steel City.

"So this isn't my place anymore is it?" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" said a boy.

Korra jump in surprise and attack the boy with her fire attack.

Then Korra quickly notice what she had done, she tried to rush to the tower to ask for help but she was stopped by the boy.

"HAHA! You're a fire user" he laughed.

"Huh?" Korra said in confusion.

"What? don't tell me you burn my hair?" he said touching his hair

Korra she shook her head.

"Okay then what?" he asked.

"How come you're not burned?" Korra questioned.

"HAHAHA you think I will get burn while I also am a Fire user!" he said showing her the heat he immersing from his body.

Korra took a step back once he set himself on fire. She was surprised yet intrigued.

"Wow, you're really burning yourself up" she said couldn't help but smirk.

"This is nothing I can burn this whole town if I wanted to." he said

"Impressive but I think I could take you on" she said crossing her arms.

"HAHAHA is that a challenge? I hear you got guts. Before our match let me introduced myself." he said

"Um okay…" she said getting herself ready in a fighting stance.

"The name's Michael Todd. My friends call me Micky. Pleasure to meet you...um" he said trying to figure out her name.

"Korra." she replied.

"Korra? Hmmm what an unusual name you have there." said Michael

"Really?" she said letting her guard down.

And with that Michael threw the first blast.

"HAHAHA never let your guard down!" he said assuming he already won but suddenly his eyed widen when he witness steam all around her.

"Wha...what's going on?" he panicked.

"What? You really didn't expect that fire is my only power?" she said smirking at him.

"Um, yeah I kinda did." he responded blinking.

"Well you're quite mistaken." Korra said throwing water attack towards him while moving like she was dancing but Michael was dodging all of her attack.

"HAHAHA so you're a water user too...nice but one of my friend is way better than you. I couldn't even dodge any of her attack!" he said while doing some weird dodging poses.

Then Korra grabbed Michael's legs with her earth bending.

Michael was about to move but notice he was stuck "Ah man you're also a earth user to?" he said.

Then Korra attack with her water move but stopped half way and Michael close his eyes expecting her to hit him with the final blow.

"Seem I won." Korra said.

Michael open his eyes and said "Apparently...but I went easy on you." he said making a smirk.

"What? You got to be joking." she said.

"Well I didn't want to go all out...if I did this whole place would have been turn into ashes." he said.

Then a spectral appeared.

"Whaa!" Korra shrieked.

"HAHAHA don't worry it's just a friend." he said.

"Oh…"

"Well it seem I gotta go!" he said.

"Really?" she said wanted to spar some more.

"Hey, we could meet again sometimes. And next time I'll introduce to you to my friends." he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah. I would like that" she said

"And next time I won't go easy on you" he said then left.

Korra started to walk back to the tower but she didn't knew that Shadow was with her the entire time.

"I'm back." Korra said.

But no one listen because Ben and Ruby were still arguing.

Then Shadow came in right behind Korra.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Ah Shadow, where have you been?" asked Korra

"Just taking a stroll…" he replied walking away.

"Okay then." She said heading to her room.

"Enough already!" Rex screamed.

Ruby and Ben both stopped from their argument.

"Listen what am going to say. Ben, you're leader" said Rex

"Yes!" said Ben

"Whaa" whined Ruby "but why?"

"Hold on Ruby." said Rex

Then Ben stopped his little cheer and looked and Rex.

"You're also leader Ruby" said Rex

"What?! we can't have 2 leader!" Ben complained.

"Yes we can. One of you is the second in command but I won't say who just yet." said Rex

"How come you acting mature here?" said Ben.

"Let just say I grew up." said Rex.

Meanwhile…

"So, how did it go Micky?" said Boy2

"It went well" said Michael

"So what did you learn" said Girl1

"That one of them possess multiple element but i am not sure if she can use the element wind?" he said

"Very good Michael, you're up next Lilly your target will be that other girl" said Boy1

Then a girl appeared out of the water

"I'll do my best" said Emily.

* * *

**Note: Well that all for today I had troubled with my laptop so this is all i came up with in short notice so am really sorry for this half a** chapter but i'll still continued with the story to the very end.**


	11. The Game

Titans Tower

The Alarm sounded out and the whole team headed to the main room

"What is it?" asked Korra

"The Computer wont say but I did pin pointed where the distress signal came from" said Shadow

"Well what are we waiting for" said Ruby

The whole team jump in the T-Ship and headed towards Metro City

Ben hop out first and headed to one of the locals

"Don't Panic am here to save you" he said

The locals look at one another and responded "We're all okay"

"Then My work here is done" said Ben headed to the T-Ship

"Wait Ben!" said Rex

"What it doesn't look like they need any help" said Ben

"But what about the distress signal?" said Rex

"Um it could have been a false alarm?" said Ruby

"You may be right but I have this weird feeling" said Rex

"What kind of feeling?" said Shadow

"Its feel like something familiar in my home world" said Rex

Korra was standing with arm cross when she spotted a weird shadow figured

"Guys look" said Korra pointing behind Rex

They all looked but their was nothing there

"I swear I saw something" said Korra

"Yeah right" said Ben

"Hold it Ben I trust her if what Rex is feeling and what Korra spotted their must be something here, a true leader should trust on your team to survive"

"Okay am Sorry guys" said Ben

"No harm done" said Korra

"Well do we split up and look for this shadow figure?" suggested Ruby

"I don't think that wise" said Shadow

"Yeah I agree" said Rex

"If we spit up the enemy will attack us one by one" assumed Shadow

"Ah okay" said Ruby

a big flash blinded the team when they gain back their vision the whole group of locals disappear

"What! where did they all go?" said Ben

"The feeling is gone" said Rex

"Hmmm this is unusual" said Shadow

"Um guys the girls are gone" said Ben

"So it seem that when we said we wont separate they separate us by force, but why?" said Shadow

"I don't know but we should find them" said Rex

"Good idea Rex but lets ask Ben, Ben what do we do now" said Shadow

"What?"

"you are the leader" said Rex

"Oh right...um Shadow use your speed to find Korra and Ruby" said Ben

"I would but If you look at our ankles...we are chained" said Shadow

"These are electric chain and we are all stuck together, so if Shadow run we will be dragged along" said Rex

"Also we can't break it we need a special key for this" said Shadow

"Well guys we should start walking and find them" said Ben

Same Time with the Girls

"Ugh...Guys are you all okay?" said Korra

"I'm okay" responded Ruby

Then Korra notice that the boys are missing

"Hey where everyone else?" ask Korra

"Rex! Shadow!...Ben! Where are you!?" scream Ruby

Then Korra notice that she was chained with Ruby

Korra tried to break it with her bending power but with no prevail

"Seem were stuck together" said Korra

"Seems like it" said Ruby

"Let go that way" said Korra pointing south

"okay" said Ruby

They all started to walk forward until a loud voice appear out of no where not only did Korra and Ruby heard it but the others did as well

"Welcome back viewers we got not just 1 new competitors but 5 new challengers I the Game Master cousin of _Master_ of _Games_ bring the Death Zone  
were we see different challengers from different universe fighting it out, but if you can see on every challenger they are tide up to other people but wait they will all be scattered around the arena they can build up alliance or join forces with familiar faces but do not worry its a friendly competition and we can only have one winner of course but the loser will lose their home planet, So let get this game started" said the Game Master

"What ever happen do, do not-" Shadow was cut off and was teleported

"What was he going to say Rex" said Ben

"I don't kno-" Rex was also cut in mid sentence and was teleported elsewhere

"aww man I don't like this" said Ben and was also teleported

meanwhile with the girls

"Okay Ruby give everything you got okay let show everyone we are not weak" said Korra

"Okay this just like in my home world where we battle with other team" said Ruby

both girls were telepoted and they all looked up and saw a countdown

5

4

3

2

1

A Bullhorn sounded and the Game started


End file.
